The Confession of the Green Ranger
by SYuuri
Summary: Tommy needs to say something tonight. TK oneshot. Plz read and review.


**The Confession of the Green Ranger**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. As always, just owned everything that was not PR related. **

**: Okay, don't know what happen with me lately but I got this urge to write a one shot, again. Just like the previous one, this was also a Romance/Humor fic. Hope you like this one. Enjoy: )**

**: This story took place when they're in high school. They're Power Rangers alright but this was an AU. It happened in my own PR world. Tommy was still the green ranger. **

* * *

**Kimberly Hart. **

**Okay, it was probably no secret to his friends that he liked his teammates more than just a friend. It seemed that everybody knew about that little secret, except the one person herself. Even Rita knew it. He might not clearly remember about what had happened when he was under her spell, but he guessed the evil empress ever said something about the perky, little pink ranger. **

**Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack, all never said something directly about it but they left a trail of hints here and there that he sometimes afraid if Kim'd find out. **

**Well, maybe it's a good thing? She knew without him saying a word? **

**Pathetic. Lame. Go. Die. **

**So, after the long battle that seemed going for hours, he had made his mind. He would, no, must tell her. Today. **

**Why today? First, he felt like if he kept this any longer, his folks would have to bring him to a mental institution in not so distant future. He had never experienced thing such as, like Zack pointed it out, falling-in-love-head-over-heels like this before. Sounded too sappy for his liking, but could he deny it? **

**Trini once deliberately read her magazine out loud about 5 Signs that You're in Love right in front of his face, pretending that she read it for Jason. Tommy smirked bitterly. He was sure, it was meant for him. **

**_One. When you're in love, nothing else is really matter for you except that person who hold your heart. _**

**Okay, that's kinda made sense. In a way. **

**_Two,_ Trini continued while her eyes kept plastering him. Him and not Jason. _When you have two free movie tickets, your mind will fly right away to that special person. _**

**Hmm… quite correct. **

**The third one was kinda a pain in the ass. _You want to see that person happy and laughing, it doesn't important if you're not the reason behind all that._ **

**He nearly died when Kim told him about her lunch with Ian, a guy from her English class. She had said that he was only a friend, but she seemed so happy when she talked about him that Tommy wanted nothing than to kick the Ian guy's ass to the outer space. That way he probably could have a private lunch with Rita and Goldar. But well, just like that magazine said, seeing her happy was the point. And he did want to see her happy. **

**_Four,_ Trini kept going, making him wondering how long the list would go. _When that person's around, you'll try to ignore her. But when the one is not around, you'll look around for her. _**

**Ha! Wrong one. At least not to him. How could he ignore Kim? That wouldn't happen. Not in this life time. **

**_Last, the person you're thinking right now? You must be in love with her. Congratulations! _**

**God, he's not THAT desperate until he needed to hear all of that. Hearing it was something but remembering it was another. He couldn't believe he actually memorized all five points. **

**Second reason. Today was perfect. Jason had invited all of them to stay over his house because his parents were out of town and wouldn't be back until the next day. So they met up at the Youth Center and together went to the Scott's residence. Thinking about Kim sleeping next door nearly overwhelmed his every being. **

**When everyone was busy playing card, he asked her to meet him tonight at Jason's backyard. He had something to say to her. She was confused but not saying anything, just nodded and told him she'd be there. **

**So there he was, sitting under the night sky and waiting for her to come. He just hoped the others wouldn't spoil this… moment of truth. Tommy was a nervous wreck. Pretty understandable. He would finally tell Kim that he liked her-, no, much more than like, loved her and if things went smoothly, hopefully he'd have the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. **

**Okay… he must have lost his mind already. **

**His heart jumped to his throat when he felt something soft press against his back and the next thing, Kim's familiar strawberry body spray invaded his nose. He had hoped that she would come, but not… sitting like this. Not that he was complaining because this was really, really nice. **

**He inhaled a deep breath of air, mustering all the nerve and started talking. " I'm so glad that you come. You must be wondering what all of this about, right?" he was never good with words and his lack of ability to talk seemed to get worse now. "I just, I want to tell you that… I really like you, Kim." there, he said it. A little bit too fast? No, he had waited for this since the very first time he met her in the karate competition months ago. " you're my bestfriend. I feel like I can tell you anything and I feel safe with you. Insecurity is one issue that I'd developed since I was a little kid but with you, you just accepted me for who I am and never complained about anything," she shifted a little. He really wanted to turn around, grab her and kiss her but not too sure if that was a wise thing to do. **

" **When I was the evil green ranger, you never gave up on me and when Jason broke the spell, having you there to reach out your hands was the best thing that'd ever happened in my life. You're special," he didn't plan this to come out so blunt. But it's true. He really wished he could see her face while he's talking but it felt like his body had lost its ability to move, except for his mouth that couldn't stop talking. It's now or never. " Kimberly, will you be my girfriend?"**

"**Tommy?" Kim's gentle voice finally called out for him and he prepared himself for whatever coming. Acceptance or rejection. He wondered if he could survive the latter.**

" **Yeah, Kim?" **

" **Who were you talking to?" she asked. **

" **What?" Tommy quickly turned his head and… almost blinded when Jason's golden retriever licked his face mercilessly. The big dog continued licking his face until he shoved him away and blinked a couple of times. Using his sleeve he wiped his face and lifted his head. Kim was standing two meters from him, clearly holding back her laughters. " Kim?" **

**Oh the irony. It was Wolfie, the one he had poured his feelings to. That silly, big, animal! He thought severely. Kim was small and since she couldn't be much heavier than Wolfie, plus the strawberry scent, how could he tell? **

" **He likes you, Tommy. Right, Wolfie honey? You like him, don't you?" Kim knelt down and soon the dog jogged merrily towards her. She patted his head lovingly. She said cheekily to the still shocked Tommy. " Trini complained that he's too smelly so she sprayed my body spray at him," **

**Now he really, really felt stupid. Looking up at the beautiful face of Kimberly Hart, Tommy finally regained his composure back. He'd asked _Wolfie_ to be his _girlfriend_. This was even worse than that time when Jason nearly busted him practising his line to ask Kim to the dance in front of the mirror two days ago. He certainly would have a nightmare tonight. **

" **What's wrong, Tommy? You said you wanted to say something," Kim took a seat beside him and scooted closer until their arms touched. **

**Tommy grinned ruefully and glared down at Wolfie who's now resting his head on his leg. His dark deep eyes looked up at Tommy, wanting him to pat him. Twenty minutes ago, Tommy would happily comply. But not now. "Nothing. Just want you to accompany me talking, that's all,"**

" **Really?" he knew she wasn't convinced but she didn't push any further. He nodded. **

**So maybe not tonight, but someday, he would say those words to her. And when that time arrived, he'd make sure there's no dog with Kim's bodyspray on it around. **

**What a night.**

* * *

**: Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave your reviews, let me know what you think. It's really nice to hear from you. Your reviews encourage me to write. No Flame please. Thank you.**

**- Yuuri ;)**


End file.
